The purpose of this study is to describe quality of life (QOL) in an ethnically diverse population of long-term testicular cancer survivors. While there is a growing literature examining QOL in testis cancer survivors, the overwhelming majority of these studies have been conducted with Caucasian American and continental European survivors. The results of this study will provide the first findings to document long-term sequelae of testicular cancer diagnosis and treatment in Asian/Pacific Islander, Latino, and African American populations, for whom no information is currently available. Approximately 460 survivors will be identified through the Hawaii Tumor Registry (HTR), an NCI-sponsored Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) registry, which include all cancer diagnoses in the state. Participants (approximately 2,300) will also be identified through the Department of Defense's Automated Central Tumor Registry (ACTUR), which includes all cancer cases diagnosed and treated in military facilities nationwide. Eligibility criteria include a diagnosis of testicular cancer at least 3 years prior to data collection, with no diagnosis of other primary cancer(s). QOL will be assessed through mailed, standardized self-report questionnaires with additional items appropriate to testis cancer survivorship. Outcome variables will be QOL, sexual/fertility functioning, and psychosocial functioning. This study will be the first to compare long-term QOL in a sample of multi-ethic testis cancer survivors. As the U.S. becomes more ethnically- and culturally-diverse, it is important that ethnic and cultural minority groups be included in research studies. The results of this study will assist in identifying issues and concerns of survivors that may vary according to ethnicity, as well as provide a basis for future research and programs to develop appropriate interventions to improve QOL and well-being in Asian/Pacific Islander, Latino, and African American long-term testicular cancer survivors.